Into the Maze
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: It was said that Newt had a sister but nothing was said about what happened to her. What if she was thrown into the same Maze as him but without her memories. This story is set before the Maze runner begins and is based on both the book and the movie but mostly the movie.
1. Chapter 1 Always

**Hi shanks! This is my first long story for The Maze runner trilogy and I hope you guys like it. Its about what happened to Newt's sister and well, you'll see how the story goes. Most of it is based on the movie but there are elements from the book that are not included in the movie which I added inside. Hope you guys like it and enjoy!**

I sat on the sofa with my brother, James.. Our mother was kneeling in front of us, her eyes red from crying and her face wet with tears. Both of us had backpacks slung over our backs and I had my doll in my arms. My mother was stroking us, whispering. "Why aren't you coming with us, Mummy?" I asked again for what seemed like the hundredth time and she look like she was about to burst into tears again. "I can't sweetie. Mummy isn't well to go," she said and I saw sorrow in her eyes. My brother just sat there, his face sad but he had a steely gaze in his eyes.

My mother went over to him and she took his hands. "No matter what, stay together with her. Don't split up," she said and he nodded. He was two years older than me and he was starting to sprout. My mother turned to look and the clock and as she turned back to face us, she started to cry. "It's time," she said just as a knock came on the door. She went to answer it and two people in creepy jumpsuits with their faces covered came in, their footsteps echoing throughout the house.

"Thank you for letting us bring in the children, Madam Harper. Your children will help bring an end to the Flare," one of them, a man said and the other, a woman came to us and sank on one knee. "Come on, children. Time to go," she said but I jumped up,and ran to my mother, pulling her into a hug. "Will we see you again?" I sobbed as tears started coming down from my face. "No, my dear," my mother said as she sank to her knees and pulled me into a hug. My brother came up and she pulled us both into a large embrace.

"No matter what they tell you or what they do to you, remember that I will always love you," she whispered and the man behind us coughed. "Come on, children," he said and with that he took my arm in a not so gentle grip and lead me out of my own house. I turned around and my brother was just coming behind me. "Mummy!" I screamed as we walked out and as the door closed behind us, I saw my mother sinking to her knees and sobbing.

We were lead to a car and hustled inside. As we drove into the dust, James hugged me tight. "Don't worry, Charlotte. I won't let them harm you," he said as I sobbed into his chest. We held onto each other before eventually falling asleep. We woke to the sounds of large doors opening and we were suddenly swallowed by darkness. For a while it was almost pitch black but after a while we entered a brightly lit cavern.

The door swung open and we were lead into a sort of hospital bay where they started to take our blood and check our bodies. I saw my brother get changed into a hospital gown, his sandy hair shining in the light and I saw him cursing under his breath. He looked at me with his brown eyes before a curtain was drawn around him. I sat on my bed as a doctor came in, a clipboard in her hand. "Hello, miss," she said and she started to check everything. She gave me a few injections and she then gave me a set of white clothes that looked so plain that I hesitate on pulling them on.

"Well, Diana, you can go join your brother now," she said and I looked at her with confusion. "Uh excuse ma'am, but my name is Charlotte, not Diana," I said but she shook her head. "Your name is now Diana and that's that. Now go and have your dinner. You will be shown to your rooms afterwards,"she said before I was almost dragged out to meet my brother, who was dressed in similar clothing. "Bloody bastards," he said and I smiled. He took after my mum in swearing constantly in British curse words. I tried to do so but she always said it was not lady like.

As we were lead out, he took my hand in his. "Did they started to call you by some weird name?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah. They called me Diana," I replied and he wrinkled his nose. "Well, they kept on calling me Newt. Sorta the short for for Isaac Newton, they said," he said as the man in front of us opened a set of double doors. Beyond those doors were many children around our age or slightly older, sitting at long tabled chatting as they ate their dinner. "Go on. They're your family now," the man said before we were shoved in and the doors closed behind us.

James swore again under his breath and he lead me towards the long line of kids waiting for their food. Some weird sloshy stuff was dumped into a bowl and we had some vegetables with it. We sat at an empty table and I eyed my food, fork in my hand. "Well, you've gotta eat sooner or later," a voice piped up from behind and a young Asian kid around my brother's age came and sat next to me. He had black hair and his eyes were pretty tiny. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"Name's Lee, but these weirdos call me Minho. I assume you're siblings?" He asked and James nodded. "Yeah. Name's James. This is my sister, Charlotte," he said and Lee grinned. "British, eh?" He asked and my brother grinned. "Yeah," he said and Lee just stuck his fork into his gunk of food and shoveled it into his mouth. "Come on, it's not as bad as it looks," he said through a mouth full of food and we reluctantly began to eat. As we ate, we got to know a bit more about Lee, or rather Minho, who preferred his given name more that his real one. He had Korean parents who moved to America when he was little. He had been here for months as they took him away from his parents very early on after the Flare started.

"Folks went all mad and when they came and take me, they were surprised I haven't joined the loony bin too," he said just as a bell rang. "Well, time to go back to our rooms," he said and he lead us down the hall. "Normally the new kids get the rooms at the end . At least that is what I remembered," he said as we walked past kids chattering among each other. I passed by a boy and a girl who was laughing even though they haven't said a word to each other. "That would be Thomas and Theresa. Heard they're pretty high ranking and all in WICKED," Minho said and my brother's eyebrows shot up.

"WICKED?" He asked and Minho nodded. "Yeah. Although I wonder whether they're actually helping us or just using us as lab rats. Ah here we are," he said and he pushed open the door leading into a small,room with two beds. "Well, see you two tomorrow," Minho said and he left us there. We saw that our backpacks had been thrown on either one of the beds and I jumped onto mine, sinking my face into the pillow. "I can't believe we're here," I said and James came and sat on my bed, stroking my head.

I got up and he held onto me. "Promise you'll always be with me," I whispered. "Always," he said as he stroked my head. That night we slept with each other, our bodies tight under the covers in the room that would be our home for years to come. Except that didn't happen.

 **Thank you for reading this fanfiction and please review below. I will try to update one chapter everyday and I hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Separated

**Thanks so much for the reviews! So here is Chapter 2 and hope you shanks like it. Its shorter than the other so please bear with me. Happy reading!**

It's been nearly six years since we've been here. I have sort of let go of my old name and embraced my new one with reluctance since they threatened to punish me if I used my old one. But I still called James by his own name and he mine. Minho would hang around us everyday and we've sort of became best friends. There was a kid that goes by the name of Gally who often flies into a rage every now and then and we avoided him as much as possible. Thomas and Theresa, who we kinda see as the big leads in this joint, often hung around themselves and with two other kids named Aris and Rachel. Seemed they have this sort of telepathy thing they all four of them share. Makes me shiver sometimes on what they can do.

Word has been going around that something big was about to happen . Minho often said that something big was always supposed to happen but so far, we just spend our days doing crossword puzzles and running around the facility. There was an area where we can exercise and we often spend our time there running and learning weapons. Minho was a pretty good runner and I often had races with him and James. Today we had a long run and as usual, Minho finished first and he grinned as I raced up behind him.

"Haha. Best you to it. Again," he said and I flushed with a little anger and embarrassment. Recently I had realized as we grew up together that my brother had gotten taller and lankier. He still kept his British accent and occasionally cursed his British words. Girls had started giggling when they see him and I often held onto him as if I could shield him from them. And I started noticing Minho had change a lot too. Due to all that running, he had started to form muscles which look weird for a guy of fourteen. I often blush when I see him and when he compliments me, I feel myself turning red like a tomato and stammering.

Get a grip! I told myself mentally. I'm only thirteen and shouldn't be thinking of guys, especially one of my best friends that way. "You're blushing. Again," James said and I punched him on the arm. "Shut up," I said and he grinned. His face was dripping with sweat and as he wiped it away, some sprayed on me. "Ugh," I said and I wiped some on his arm. He yelled and wrestled me to the ground. I squealed as we rolled around and Minho clicked his tongue. "Darn shanks," he said and I looked at him. "Shanks?" I asked and he grinned. " Just some word I made up. Just trying it out," he said and he helped me to my feet.

We grabbed our towels and went back to our rooms to shower for dinner. People looked as us, grinning and giggling as Minho and James passed by. I rolled my eyes as we bid goodbye to Minho and we entered our room. James went in to shower first and I sat on the bed, throwing my dirty shirt into a basket and picking up a picture from the bed stand. It was a picture of us and our parents when we were little. Our father had died during the sun flares. He had been out on a trip in Africa and he was fried when the flares hit. My mother had contracted something called the Flare that lead her to becoming slightly insane.

Just then, the door opened and James came out, a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel in his hand. "Still wondering about mum?" He asked and I nodded. "Don't you miss her?" I asked as he grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on. "Of course I do," he said. He said down on the bed and pulled a shirt on. "It's just that, they say what happens to a person once they got the Flare. They go crazy and all, start eating other people? I don't want to see her like that," he said. "It's been six years. Do you think she's still alive?" I asked. He just shook his head, water dripping from his head. "For her sake, it's better if she's not," he said.

With that, I stood up and went into the shower. I stood under the hot water, the room filling with steam. As I pulled a towel around me, I heard a yell and a thump. "James?" I called out as I walked out. I saw him struggling between two men in black gear and I shouted. "Let him go!" I screamed, not caring that I was only wrapped in a towel, I leaped at them. I slammed my fist into one of their faces and he howled. He took out a taser gun and shot me in the chest. I screamed as I fell onto the bed, my body shaking with electricity.

"Charlotte! What did you bloody bastards do to her? !" James screamed as he watched me shaking on the bed. The man just shot him too in the chest and he fell silent. I watched helplessly as they put him on a operating table and threw a cloth over him before wheeling him away. I passed out for a few hours and when I finally woke up, he was gone. I went it find Minho but he had disappeared from his room too.

As I sank into my bed and started to cry, I wondered how could I have lost my brother and my best friend in a day. I held onto a picture of Minho that I had stolen from his room before they cleared it out. Now I felt like I had truly lost everything.

 **Please review and thank you for reading this chapter. If you want to read mortal instruments or infernal devices fanfictions, you can go check out my profile and if you ever want to know more about the universe of fandoms, feel free to pm me.**


	3. Chapter 3 Into the swipe

**So guys, here is chapter 3. A really big thanks to those people who reviewed and favorited this story and I hope you guys will have fun reading this fanfiction. I forgot to say this earlier but now I will say it. I don't own most of the Maze runner characters. They belong to James Dashner and the movie to Wes Ball who is one of the greatest directors ever to rock the world of movies. I present to you shanks chapter 3. Things might get bumpy here.**

Around three years later

It's been almost three years since they took my brother and Minho. And it wasn't just them that disappeared. Other kids have been disappearing like clockwork for months. Those people whom I befriended, boys and girls alike, are disappearing one by one and the people in charge didn't even bother to answer my cries and pleas on where my brother had been taken. I cried myself to sleep for most nights, wishing that I could just see him one more time, even for a second. I would hug his shirt which still smelled of him every night until the smell went away and I would take another shirt and repeat the whole process.

Over the years, I managed to make a few friends. A pretty cool kid by the name of Sonya was my friend for a while before she disappeared a few months after my brother disappeared. A guy by the name of Siggy was actually pretty friendly but he disappeared a while later too. Soon I began on give up on making friends and spent the most of my time at the tracks where I used to run and hang out with my brother and Minho. I would run the whole day until my body screamed with pain and exhaustion but I didn't care. I had lost my family and friends. I was all alone.

There was a small section where we can use weapons. I had gotten pretty good at using the bow and arrow and I had to say I had become quite a shot at it. I even managed to sneak a bow and some arrows back into my room which I now inhabit alone. When I wasn't running or shooting, I was in my room reading whatever funny books the gave me. Most of them were classics like Great Expectations but my favorite was Dracula. I dunno. I guess I liked the part where people disappear and get bitten and stuff. So much like my life where everyone I knew was taken away from me.

Months passed and I started to change. I began to focus on finding my brother and what happened to the others. Sometimes I would tail the scientists to some areas until the point where I can't enter. There were even times where I saw some people getting carted in with some weird machinery stuck out from their body like they were some dead puppet. I did get into trouble a few times but I couldn't be bothered. I wanted to find my brother and get him out from whatever hell he was at now, and if possible spring Minho out as well. After all these years, my heart still yearned for him.

One day, I sat on my bed, reading my book. I had some music playing from some weird box they gave me and I found it pretty useful in distracted myself. I tossed the book onto the bed in frustration and I lay on the bed, Beethoven playing form the box. I was about to close my eyes and sleep when a knock came on the door. "Can you bloody morons leave me the crap alone!" I yelled as I lifted myself from the bed and yanked the door open. A man was standing at the door and behind him were two heavily armed men.

"Well, what do you want?" I snapped and he wiggled his eyebrows. "My are you one spitfire," he grinned. "I need you to come with us," he said and I just leaned against the door. "Well, am I in trouble or something? Cuz by now you should know I don't care about any bloody crap you people do around here," I spat and he narrowed his eyes. "Well, do you want to see your brother again?" He asked and my heart stopped pounding. "Wait, what? Where's James?" I demanded and he smiled. "You would find out soon enough," he said and with a gesture the men came in and grabbed me by the arms.

"You get your bloody arms off me!" I screamed and I bit into one of their arms. The man howled and nearly dropped me. I spat blood onto the floor. "You little…" He started to say just as Janson came up and shot me with a taser gun. I slowly stopped fighting and they flung me onto a metal table they had used to cart James away and whisked me down the hall. As I slipped in and out of consciousness, I heard them saying. "She will be the first one in Group A. She will get reunited with her brother and that other brat Minho. Too bad she won't remember them," Janson said as they entered a set of double doors.

The sheet was thrown off my face and as the light shone into my face, I was lifted up and placed on a operating table. I realized I was in a operating theatre. "Get her prepped and put her in the Box," Janson said and I struggled to get up. "This one is just like her brother," the guard said and held my body down as nurse a sedated me. "No," I started to say before I slipped into unconsciousness.

 **And thus this concludes chapter 3. She is now on the way to the glade to meet the others. Thanks you for reading this chapter and reviews will be much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4 Into the Glade

**Thanks for all the reviews. For that here is another chapter. I think I will post two chapters a day instead of one now so here is Chapter 4. I don't own most of the characters. James Dashner does.**

I awoke to the sound of screeching metal. It was almost pitch black and I scrambled to get up before getting flung into something hard. As the darkness adjusted to my eyes, I saw the words WICKED stamped across the box and some shoes and clothes peeking out from it. Wait a minute, is that guys underwear? I thought I must be going crazy and I started to think where I was. As I racked through my brain, I realized something was not right. I could only remember my name : Diana but that was it. I couldn't remember my past, where I had come from and what I was even doing here.

The metal box started to go up higher and faster and I braced myself against the metal. "Hey! Someone help me!" I screamed as the Box moved faster and faster. My heart raced as it came to a jerking halt. I was thrown back onto the floor and I lay there in the dark for a while. Then a pair of metal doors screeched open and light poured in like a curtain had been drawn.

I threw up my arm to shield my face from the sun and as my eyes adjusted to the light, I heard some people coming closer and some whistles. "Well, shuck me down. Is this real?" A boy said and another boy answered, "Yeah shank. This is shucking real." Shuck? Shank? Are those even words? As I opened my eyes, I saw a group of boys, around twenty of them gathered around the box and gaping at me like I was something rare. Maybe I was because as far I could tell. There were no girls among this group.

Just then a guy came close. "Get your shuck faced faces away. Get back to work," he said and as I looked up, I saw a guys with sandy hair. His brown eyes looked at me with curiosity before extending a hand to me . "Well, you want to be here the whole bloody day, be my guest," he said, his voice thick with an English accent. I grabbed his arm and he pulled me out. I landed on my knees and coughed a little. "Hey there, Greenie. You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," I said as I looked around.

The whole area was like a big farm. Boys were milling about, doing things like gardening, cutting wood and stuff people normally do on a farm. I heard the sound of a pig squealing before it came to a sharp halt. "That would be the poor soul at the blood house. Well,how else would we get our meat?" The boy said as he saw me stiffened. "Name's Newt," he said and I wondered what a weird name he had. "Diana," I said and he shook my hand. I didn't know why but something behind my mind was telling me that I know him from somewhere.

"Do I know you?" I blurted out suddenly and he laughed. "Well, if I do wouldn't I have already called you or something?" He said. I blushed a little but that little voice still tickled behind my mind. "Well, greenbean, welcome to the Glade, your new home," he said and he threw his arms wide open like he was expecting applause. As I look around closely, I realized that the Glade was surrounded by four large walls which were wide open, leading out to some paths outside.

"Is it just me or are those walls?" I asked. "Yeah, you're bloody right about that. They keep us in here," Newt said. "Well, better not go into that yet. Let me give you the tour," he said before I could ask what the walls do. He started off towards the barn and I hurried after him. I was clad in a black shirt and cargo pants along with black boots. I think I must look like a marine or something. Again, I wondered how I knew what a marine was but not even remember my own past. "This is the blood house, " Newt said and as we entered, the smell of fresh blood filled my nostrils. I saw some boys gutting up the pig I must have heard getting slaughtered earlier and they looked up and looked at me with surprise.

"Am I dreaming?" one of them said and the other punched him hard in the arm. "Shut you klunk, Max. You never seen a girl before?" The boy said and Max snorted. "Well, when was the last time you saw a girl, Winston?" he demanded and Winston rolled his eyes. He got up and rubbed his blood stained hands on his already blood stained pants before extending one to me. "I'm Winston. Keeper of the Slicers and proud manager of the Blood house," he said but I hesitated before shaking his hand. The blood was still warm and slick. "Well, I think it's best we get going," Newt said and he led me outside to a hose where I quickly washed my hands.

"He's a good guy. Just don't go near him when he is dealing with the animals," Newt said. "Over there is the gardens," he continued, extending his hand to an area filled with corns and even some watermelons. All kinds of vegetables were growing there. Some apple trees sprouted around and a few boys were busy plucking them and tossing them into baskets. "There we have the deadheads," Newt said, gesturing to an area of trees that lead all the way to one corner of the enclosure. "Deadheads?" I asked and he grinned. "Well, sounds better then a graveyard," he said and I gulped. People died here?

"And there is the kitchen and over there is your new home. May I present to you the a Homestead," Newt said as he led me over to a ramshackled building and pushed the door open. Inside sleeping bags were rolled up neatly in the corners with pillows and there was a set of stairs leading up to a medical bay and more sleeping areas. "Since you're the only girl here, we might have to shift some people around and stuff," he said and I stopped. "Wait, I'm the only girl?" I asked and he nodded. "The one and only. Most of us have never seen a girl since we came here," he said and I asked, "And when was that?" I asked and he smiled grimly. "Two and a half years," he said.

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Chops to be a Runner

**Here is Chapter 5. Minho's character is more friendly in this story but he is still a little closed off and quiet depending on who he is talking to. Anyway, here's the chapter. I don't own most of them. James Dashner does.**

I gaped at him. "Two and half years? And you're stuck here?" I demanded and he said, "Pretty much." As I was looking at the doors leading out of the maze, I saw two guys running back into the Glade. Wait, back? "What's out there? Can we leave?" I asked and Newt shook his head. "Look here Greenie. You just got here and now you asking me whether we can leave?" He asked as the two boys streaked past us. "Then why can they leave?" I demanded. "Well, Greenie. They're runners. They alone can leave so that they can map the Maze," he said and the word Maze struck me like a hammer. "Maze? We're stuck in a Maze?" I almost screamed and he just grabbed me by the shoulders. "Yeah, we're stuck in a bloody maze. But that doesn't mean we're stuck here forever," he said.

"Two and a half years? That's a very long time, don't you think?" I asked as more boys entered the maze from the opened doors. Just then, a loud sound filled the Glade like the great boom of a cannon. I covered my ears out of reflex and Newt chuckled. "Relax. It's just the doors closing," he said but he looked a little disturbed. "Wait a second. Where is Minho?" He said and he started to run towards the south door. I ran after him, surprised I could run as fast as him. We stopped in front of the doors, large concrete slabs which started to jerk and squeal as they started to close. Just then a lone figure came out from a corner and ran toward us.

"Come on, Minho. You don't wanna get trapped for the night!" Newt shouted and the boy ran faster. As he came closer, I thought I had saw him somewhere before. He dashed into the Glade seconds before the doors closed with a loud boom and he collapsed onto the ground, breathing large takes of oxygen. "Shuck it Minho. You nearly got trapped out there!" Newt almost shouted as Minho lay on the ground. Minho opened his eyes and as he looked at me, he grinned. "Have I been shucked and gone to heaven? Because you're heavenly," he said to me and I snorted.

"Minho, this is Diana. Diana, meet Minho, the shuck faced keeper of the runners. Fastest shank ever," Newt said as he pulled Minho to his feet. "Hey," he grinned and again a thought of familiarity crossed my mind. "What were you doing out there in the maze?" I asked and he smiled a goofy smile. "You catch on pretty quick Greenie. I was out there mapping the maze, slinthead. Trying to find a way out," he said. "So what do I do to become a Runner?" I asked and he looked like he was about to laugh. "Woah there Greenie. You've just got here and you want to be a Runner?" Minho said and I smiled. "Well, I can run and seeing I can't do anything else, why not?" I said.

"No offense, but seeing you're a girl and all, I don't think you should," he said and I fumed. "So just because I'm a girl I can't run?" I demanded and he put his hands up. "Just suggesting," he said and I snorted. "What about this? I race you to the Map room," I said pointing at the building in a distance. "If I win, I get to be a Runner for a day and then you can decide whether I get to stay. If not, then you decide," I grinned and he grinned back. "I do like a challenge," he said . "This is gonna be interesting," Newt said as me and Minho stood in a line.

"Well, shanks. You're time starts NOW!" Newt yelled and we sprinted. Despite having just returned from the Maze, Minho was still pretty fast. We ran and I sprinted as fast as I could. Boys stopped doing their work and were staring at us. Some were even shouting, "Greenie! Greenie!" With a final burst of energy, I overtook Minho and slammed into the Map room, laughing. He came in moments later and collapsed on the ground, laughing. "Not bad for a Greenie," he said as I helped him to his feet. "Well, since today is your first day, we're celebrating," he said and I tried not to blush. Who is this guy? I wondered to myself.

We walked back to the Homestead where he told me where to shower and change. Luckily, whoever had thought of dumping us here remembered that I had come along this time and had given some girl clothes. Thank goodness it was just pants and shirts and luckily undergarments and even some girl sanitary stuff. I showered and pulled on a cotton shirt with shorts before pulling back on my boots. As I came out, I caught a glimpse of Minho in a towel and I turned away before he noticed me. What was wrong with me? I just arrived here and now I have a crush on a dude?

As I walked out, I saw some guys carrying wood to a fire pit and I decided to help out. I managed to get to know some of them and we sat on some fallen logs chatting before a loud bell rang. "Don't worry. It's just the dinner bell," a guy by the name of Zart, who was a pale looking kid with blonde hair said. He was the Keeper of the Gardens and he told me that Newt was sort of second in command to Alby, a dark guy who has a little of a temper issue. Alby just snorted a greeting at me before moving on.

We went to dinner and stood in a line full of boys waiting for our food. Tonight everyone brought their food out and gathered at the place where we had dumped all the firewood. Minho came up to me and handed me a torch, holding another in his other hand. "Come on," he said as I took it. I realized the other Keepers were holding torches in their hands and were standing in a circle. "Light them up!" Alby yelled and we plunged the torched into the wood, setting it on fire. They started cheering and whooping, some cheering my name like I was a celebrity.

"Listen up shanks! I have an announcement to make!" Minho yelled and most of the noise quieted down. "This Greenie here has more klunk then you shanks have to challenge me in running earlier today," he said and there were some oohs coming from the group. "And since she managed to beat me earlier, she gonna be a Runner for a day!" Minho said and the boys cheered, raising their glasses in the air. "I don't know why she's here with the rest of us. Maybe the Creators finally have gone bananas and have problem telling between a dude and a girl,"he continued and some laughed at the statement. Even I giggled. "Well, she's as good as any dude and she deserves a nice welcoming ceremony. To Diana!" He shouted and all the boys shouted my name.

After the crazy hollering, I ended up sitting behind a fallen log with Newt, looking at the walls. "Crazy day, hey Greenie?" He asked and I just smiled weakly. "Well, not bad for a start," he said and he handed me something to drink. "Here, try some of this," he said and I took a jar of something yellow and took a sip. I choked and spat the liquid onto the ground, Newt grinning at me. "What the crap was that?" I spluttered as I handed the jar back to him. He took it and stared at it. " I don't even know," he admitted and I hoped I haven't just drunk pee.

"Well, you should ask Gally," he said, turning around and pointing at a guy who seemed to have his eyebrows knitting into a V shape permanently. "It's a trade secret," Newt grinned and I wondered why. "He looked like an ass," I said and Newt sighed. "He's just temperamental, that's all. He's a little off," he said. Earlier I had saw Gally shouting at some poor kid and knocking him over in the head. He was also the a Keeper of the builders and with that strong build of his, that was no wonder.

We turned back to the walls. "What's out there?" I asked just as a loud shriek filled the night. It sounded like a wounded animal but worse. "Well, we call them Grievers," Newt said. "But no one has ever saw one and lived to tell about it. But they're out there," he said before we fell into silence for a while. "Well, we better get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow," he said and we walked back to the Homestead. The others were already settling in. Some of them were sleeping outside on the grass, some already snoring away.

"You can sleep near me if you like," Newt said. "It's okay. I think I will sleep fine here," I said and he helped me grab a sleeping bag and a pillow. "Goodnight, Diana," he said and I realized that this was the first time he said my name since I came here. I dragged my sleeping bag to an apple tree and laid on it, tucking the pillow under my head. I watched the sky until sleep claimed my mind.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Into the Maze

**So this is Diana's first day in the Maze with Minho. I present to you Chapter 6 Into the Maze. Enjoy! I don' own most of the characters. James Dashner does.**

I awoke to someone shoving my shoulders. "Day one of running, Greenie. Rise and shine," Minho grinned. I groaned and stirred in my sleeping bag before the pillow was snatched from under my head. I swore and squirmed out, stretching and yawning. "Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep but unless you want to spend the night with the Grievers, you better get going," he said and I yawned in response. "Now go shower,"he said and I just hurried off to the showers.

I grabbed a sleeveless shirt and some comfortable shorts before stepping into the shower. After brushing my teeth, showering and going to the loo under five minutes flat, I met Minho outside, who was already dressed. "Follow me," he said and he led me to a shed near the map room. Crickets were still chirping and not that many people were up. "What time is it?" I asked and he checked his watch. "Around 6.30. Walls open at 7. Better start early than late," he said and he pushed the door open. Inside were all kinds of weapons and running gear. He went to a crate of shoes and pulled out a pair of pink running shoes.

"No shank wanted to wear pink shoes and I think these should fit you," Minho said as he tossed the shoes at me. I caught them and started to pull them on. They were a perfect fit and as I stretched and tested them out, he emerged from a shelf with a leather backpack. "Runners kit," he said and he opened it to show me its contents. Inside were some paper, pens and some other stuff. "Paper and pen is for mapping out the maze. Since you're new, you just watch me do it. But I hardly write anything down since I felt the isn't much not map on anyway. We'll go over to the kitchen and grab some food. Can't go running without food the whole day. Each runner has two bottles of water and you get to pick your own weapon," he said and he lead me over to a crate filled with all kinds of knives.

"Have your pick," he said as I peered at it. I plucked out a small knife with a bone handle and twirled it in my fingers. "Nice," he said as I slipped into my pack. He slung his own pack over his shoulders as we made our way to the kitchen. Frypan grunted a greeting to us as we took some apples and sandwiches before grabbing some more for the run. I sat with him at one of the tables, munching on a mean cheese sandwich watching the other Runners coming in. "Morning Minho," one of them said and he gave me a grin. "Better eat quickly, Luke. You don't want to start running late like you did last time," he said and Luke went off.

After our breakfast, we dumped the empty plates into the bins and walked over to the south entrance. For a while we just stretched in silence and waited for the gate to open. Light was starting to appear and Gladers were shifting from their sleeping spots. A loud boom filled the Glade and the doors started to screech and groan as they opened. When the doors opened, Minho gave me a smile. "You ready for this, Greenie?" He asked and I grinned. "Let's do this!" I said.

"Let's go!" He said and he started off into the Maze. I hurried after him and we started jogging down the path. All around us were walls covered with moss and vines. As we ran, we turned into different areas, zig zagging our way through. "How do you remember you way around?" I asked and Minho shrugged. "Been running the Maze since I arrived. You kind of get used to it after a while. This way," he said as he ducked into yet another path and I followed after him. After running for around two hours, we stopped to rest and I munched on an apple, it is juice dribbling down my chin. "This is so good," I said and he grinned. "Yeah but you better slow it down. Don't want you puking when running later," he said. I took a swing of water form my bottle and waited for him to map down the area on his paper and stashing it in his pack.

We continued running for the next few hours and after a while I could roughly guess whether this was a same area or where it might lead too. Minho was a pretty good guide, knowing the Maze like the back of his hand. "Wanna see something cool?" He asked and I nodded. "Come on, the inner ring is not that far. We can make it before noon," he said and we ran for what seemed until twelve when we reached a section with the number eight marked on it. The words WICKED were stamped underneath it. Then I remembered them being stamped on the crates that were with me in the Box.

"What do those mean?" I asked and Minho shrugged. "No shucking clue. Maybe you can ask those shucked faced shanks who threw us in here in the first place if you ever met them," he said and he led me to an area where there were long thin slices of metal sticking out of the ground. "What are these things?" I wondered aloud and he made a wave at the metal objects. "We call them blades. Discovered them not long before you showed up. They don't really do much. Been like this ever since we found them," he said and we continued to walk along the blades until he finally said we should be heading back.

"Well, not bad for a first day, Diana," he said and I smiled. "First time you said my name," I said and he just smiled. "Not that we get to call a person a Greenie often. Especially not a girl," he said and we started running back to the Glade. We made very little conversation on the way back and we were pretty close to the Glade when we heard a loud boom. "Oh shuck, doors we closing soon," Minho said and he started running faster. As we sprinted around the corner, we saw the doors beginning to close and Newt was waiting on the other side.

"Come on, you bloody shanks! You can do it!" He yelled as we ran towards the opening. My legs ached and screamed from all the running and we sped to the doors. They were beginning to close and we hurried. "Come on!" Newt yelled and his voice propelled me to run and I slammed into the Glade a few seconds before the doors closed shut. I fell on top of Minho, panting and laughing. He grinned up and me and said, "Good job. You nearly killed yourself back there," he said and I blushed. I quickly got up and we walked over to the map room where he submitted his drawings into a small box.

The other runners had already left and we headed for the showers. At dinner, we sat at a table with Newt and Alby joined us. He told me he wanted to show me something tomorrow and we mostly just talked on what we saw in the Maze. "Just the same. Not much difference from any other day. I took her to the outer ring today," Minho said and Newt nearly choked on his juice. "Today was her first day and you took her to the outermost section of the Maze. You two could have been trapped out there!" He said. "Well, she's one of the best Runners I have ever seen. She did pretty fine for her first day," he said and I tried to hide a smile.

Dinner ended pretty quickly and we headed off to bed. As I made my way to my apple tree, Minho came up to me. "Hey, going to bed so soon?" He asked and I shrugged. "Yeah. One whole day of running just knocks the shit out of you, you know what I mean?" I said as I sat down. He plopped down beside me and for a while we just sat and watched people milling about.

"Shuck," I said suddenly and he turned and look. "Yeah, it's shucking quiet tonight," he said and I snorted. "I was just wondering where you came up with the word. Is it even a word?" I asked and he laughed. "Nah. It's a Glader slang we use around here. Shuck is just a swear word. Shank basically means dude and klunk is shit, since when we shit it makes a klunking sound in our toilets. Slinthead means dumbass but in a more creative way," he said and I laughed. "And let me guess, you invented it?" I asked and he grinned. "Yeah, who else would have done so? Those slintheads don't really bother much. I mean, what's the most you can do here if you're not a runner?" He said.

"Have you ever wondered where you can from? What are you doing here?" I asked and he shrugged. "At first I did but now I've kind of gotten numb to it. Running is my life now," he said and then he slapped my back. "Hey, what was that for?" I groaned and he just grinned. "Just wanna show you some shucking appreciation. Well. What about this. Before Alby drags you off tomorrow morning, I'm gonna show you something. Meet me at the South walls tomorrow before seven? Don't worry, you got the day off tomorrow," he said and I just nodded.

"Well, alright then. Guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Diana," he said as he stood up and made his way back to the Homestead. As I settled in for the night, I just kept on thinking why he felt so familiar to me. I fell asleep thinking our run today and dosed off into a deep sleep.

 **Thank you for reading and review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Up and onto the wall

**Here is Chapter 7. The following chapters will be more or less like the movie so if you have watched it or maybe read the books than you can roughly guess what will happen and so on. I don't own most of the characters. James Dashner does.**

I was in a room, sitting on a bed with a boy. He looked older then me, his sandy blonde hair in the light. He was clad in white clothes. The strange thing was that he looked like Newt, well a younger version of him. "Will you stay with me?" I asked and he held me tight. "Of course I will. Always," he said and the scene warped into me standing in the bathroom. There were shouts coming from outside and I rushed out to see him getting wrestled in between two guards. "What are you doing with him? James!" I screamed and the name rang in my head.

"No!" I screamed as I hurled myself at them and bit one of the in the arm. "You little," he started to say when the man standing at the door drew a gun and shot me. I thought I was going to die but I realized it was a taser gun. Electricity shot through my body and I collapsed onto the bed. "Stay away from my sister!" The boy yelled just before he himself was shot. They lowered him onto a metal table and wheeled him away. As I drifted off, the word sister rang in my head. I have an older brother.

I woke up to the sound of my digital watch being set off. I groaned and turned it off, rubbing my eyes. The remnants of the dream still cling onto me like a shroud and I shivered. I hurried to the Homestead and locked myself in the showers, turning on the water. I quickly got dressed and jogged over to the South wall. On the way there, I realized I forgot to take breakfast. "Shuck food," I muttered to myself and I grinned hearing myself say a word I had just learned two days ago.

Minho was leaning casually against the wall and he lifted a hand in greeting. "Morning shank, glad you could make it," he said and I noticed he had a small bag on the ground. "In case you're wondering, that's breakfast," he said before I could open my mouth and slinging it over his back, he started to make his way up the way, pulling himself up with the thick ivy growing on the walls. "Come on. You're gonna miss it," he said and I started to climb up as well. It was hard work and by the time I reached the top, my arms were aching.

Minho had swung himself on top and was sitting casually on the wall. He patted me to sit near him and he opened the bag and tossed me an apple. He took a pear for himself and as we munched on the fruit, he pointed to an area far off into the north. "Now watch," he said and as the sun rose a sparkle of light caught my eyes. I gasped as it shone like rainbow being reflected on glass and it seemed to spread out throughout the maze. For a while I thought I also saw something moving in the Maze.

"Grievers," Minho said, voicing my thoughts. "They only come out at night,which is why we don't stay out after dark," he said and he smiled. "It's amazing, isn't it,' he said. "It's beautiful," I replied and he smiled again. "That's one of the things I actually enjoy about this place. Even though we're stuck here, at least we get to enjoy some things," he said and I smiled back. "Thanks for showing me this," I said and without warning he leaned in.

I was caught by surprise as we kissed. It's only been three days since I got here and I was kissing a dude. We just sat there doing it for a while and when we pulled back, he grinned a lopsided grin. "I have no shucking idea why I did that. But I enjoyed it," he said and I blushed. "Me too ," I said and I almost clapped my hand over my mouth. "Been wanting to do that for a long time. Ever since I saw you, I don't know. I felt like you were a part of my life before this. But I just can't remember," he said just as a loud boom filled the Glade.

"Well. Better get to work. See you later?" He asked and he helped me down the ivy. He went to the shed to get his stuff and sped off down the West doors with Ben, a tall and skinny Runner who had been waiting for him there. As I stood there grinning like a moron, Alby came up form behind me. "Glad you're awake and enjoying yourself," he said and I hoped he didn't see what had happened just now.

He lead me to the South wall where some writing was inscribed into it. As we came closer, I saw the writing was actually names of boys. I saw his name scrawled onto it and Minho, Newt's and Ben's were written too. But there were others like George and Nick whose names had been crossed off. "What happened to them?" I asked and Alby shook his head. "Times were hard, we lost some kids to fear, pain," he said and he drew out a knife. "Now you can make yourself part of us," he said as he pressed the knife into my hand.

As I stared at the names of the Gladers who were still alive and the ones who had been lost, I gripped the knife tightly in my hand and started to etch my name into the wall next to Minho. When I was done, Alby just smiled and lead me off, chatting a bit before he went to supervise the others.

For the next few months, I started to actually enjoy my new life in the Glade, with or without my memories. I was close to Newt and Minho and got along pretty well with everyone with the exception of Gally, whom I gave a black eye after trying to come near me. As they said, new kids, boys only this time arrived like clockwork every month with new supplies. Once when a kid arrived, a guy by the name of Lewis tried tying himself to the lid of the box and lowered himself down after the Box had gone. After waiting for ten minutes, a blood curling scream filled the air and we pulled up half of what was left of Lewis.

We ended up burying him in a grave with a glass lid on top to show what happens to people who try to be smart shanks. A boy named Chuck came up around five months since I arrived there, looking scared. I couldn't blame him since he was now the youngest kid in the Glade and he klunked in his pants three times before we got him out of the Box. He turned out to be a pretty decent Slopper and along well with everyone. Then everything changed when he showed up.

 **So chapter 7 is done and The Maze runner starts from here. I decided to put Ben as a Runner so it would be easier to relate him with Minho and Diana and also so I can include him in the Banishing scene without much problem. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 New Greenie

**So Thomas has arrived in the glade. Let's see what happens. I don't own most of the characters. James Dashner does.**

Today was supposed to be the day we get our supplies and a new Greenie. I had the day off from running but Minho had gone running with Ben this morning, promising to meet me in the Map room afterwards. I helped around with Newt and Zart in the gardens, digging up some slugs and stuff. As we worked into late afternoon, the now familiar sound of the Box coming up filled the Glade. "Greenie's arrived," Newt said, leaning his hoe next to a pole and going over to the Box. He walked with a limped which I realized he had after a month. Some said he tried to suicide by jumping off the wall but to me Newt wasn't that reckless and selfish.

About twenty of us had gathered around the Box and I peeped over some tall shoulders to see a guy of around sixteen years old lying flat on his back, shielding his eyes from the sun. As he squinted his eyes, Gally dropped into the Box with a loud bang. "Day one Greenie. Rise and shine," he said and with that he grabbed the boy by his shirt and lifted him out with an unceremoniously slam into the dirt.

Some of the boys jeered and laughed as the boy tried to focus on his surroundings. Newt was looking at him with curiosity and Frypan was saying, "I could use him in my kitchen," which I snorted at since the guy looks more like a gardener or something. Without warning, the boy picked himself up and started running towards the south gate. I looked on with my arms crossed across my chest as the boys started hooting and laughing. "Look, we've got a Runner!" Zart yelled. I watched the boy run until he tripped over his own legs and fell face first into the dirt.

The others started to laugh as the boy looked up and stare at the walls in both amazement and shock. "Welcome to the Glade," I muttered to myself as some of them went over and escorted him to the Slammer. I made my way to the map room before bumping into Chuck. "Hey, Chuck. Saw the new Greenie yet?" I asked and he smiled. "Finally, I'm not the Greenie anymore," he grinned and I rumpled his hair. He was a chubby kid of twelve, curly hair and a cheery red face. "Why don't you show him around? You could use an upgrade from cleaning the toilets," I said and he hurried off on his short legs to the Slammers.

I smiled to myself and I soon reached the Map room. I opened the door and just sat in one of the chairs, waiting for Minho and Ben to arrive. Our status had gone viral with only fifty guys in the Glade and since I was the only girl it was easy to notice. We didn't really bother much since we were busy running most of the time and only got to see each other at night which wasn't for long. I smiled at the thought on how life was like now.

I heard loud footsteps coming towards me and the two Runners entered the Map room. Minho came in followed by Ben who proceeded to chucking some paper into the boxes. "Hey, Ben. Saw the new Greenie yet?" I asked and he grinned. "Yeah. Meet him on the way here with Chuck. You promoted him?" He asked and I just shrugged. "That kid deserves more than cleaning after you shucking shanks," I said and he laughed. "Glader slang sounds so weird on a girl," he laughed and Minho punched him on the arm.

"That girl is my girlfriend. Now get your shucking butt out of here," Minho said and Ben retreated. I laughed as he flung himself into a chair. "Rough time?" I asked and he grunted. "I don't know how long we can do this? What's the point of it?" He asked and I put a hand on his shoulder. "We have to give them hope," I said and he smiled, placing a hand on mine. It's been a few weeks since we've realized that there wasn't anything left to map. Minho himself admitted that he felt he had ran every single inch of the Maze. Alby had made the call to continue running for the sake of the Gladers.

"Well, we better get going before the celebration starts," he said and he took my hand in his and we walked out together. Normally we did this when there was no one around. As soon as we reached the homestead we broke apart and headed to the showers. That night was an initiation ceremony for the new boy like the way they did for me. We helped set up the campfire wood and went to the kitchen to grab some dinner.

We sat at the sidelines, just murmuring among ourselves until the others started to come. As usual, all the Keepers and Alby lit up the wood and cheers filled the air and some of them even started to dance. Everyone was just having fun and even Gally was smiling which was a rare event. The new boy was sitting with Newt behind a fallen log, facing the walls. Newt was talking to him and passed him the foul drink he had first given me. I grinned as I saw him spit and gag as he drank.

As I looked at Newt, I kept on wondering whether it was true. For quite some time I had been dreaming of my brother and even Minho popped up in my dreams as a young kid. I checked the mirror many times and every time I saw sandy blonde hair and brown eyes that Newt also had but I shook off the thought that he could be my brother. It had to be a coincidence that we were both tall and had some similar features but I realized we were the only Gladers with a British accent.

"Hey, you okay?" Minho asked and I nodded as he put an arm around me, pulling me close. Just then, we heard a loud grunt and I saw Clint getting pushed into the dirt by Gally in the so called Runners test. So far no one had been able to beat Gally in wrestling and he looked up and grinned at the new kid. "What do you say, Greenie? Want to see what you're made of?" He asked and slowly the others started chanting Greenie until it rose to shouts and applause. Minho had gotten up and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched, his face pretty dull. I knew that the pressure on finding a way out was getting to him since he was the Keeper of the Runners and he had been here for years.

I saw the kid get tossed around and slammed into the dirt and that got some jeers from some. "Come on, Greenie we're not done yet," Gally said, moving his feet. The boy got up and glared at him. "Stop calling me Greenie," he said and Gally grinned. "Well. I don't know your name. What do you want me to call you? A shank?" He asked and the others laughed and I saw even Chuck was having a good laugh. Gally just smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Yeah. I think I'll settle on Shank," he said and just then the boy lunged at him and managed to push him to the ground. That was a first.

The boy smirked and laughed a little. "Not bad for a Greenie huh?" He started to say just as Gally kicked him from under. He fell and slammed his head into the dirt, groaning in pain. Some people let out a few sounds and Gally looked like he wanted more. Just then, the boy's eyes widened. "Thomas," he muttered and most of us were stunned. That must be his name. He got up and looked around wildly at us, smiling like a maniac. "I remember my name. I'm Thomas!" He shouted and all of us knew the feeling of knowing your name after coming out from that Box without any memories.

"Thomas!" Alby shouted, pointing at Thomas and all the boys started to cheer and shout and hustle him in a circle. "Welcome home Thomas," Frypan said and he gave one of those drinks to him and he drank it without gagging. Even Gally came up from behind and shook his hand. "Well done, Thomas," he said. Suddenly,a loud roar that made all our heads turn came from the South of the Maze.

"What was that?" Thomas wondered aloud and Gally replied, "That my friend, was a Griever." He said and Thomas looked stunned. "But don't worry. You're safe with us," Gally said as Alby told the others to clean up and hit the sack. I walked over to my place, which was now shared with Minho and we just looked up to the sky. There weren't any stars tonight and he just took my hand and kissed it. "Goodnight," he said and I smiled back before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Stung and Banished

**So here is Chapter 9. If you have been following the latest entertainment news, the cast have been accused to taking artifacts from a native Indian burial site in Alburqueque in New Mexico where there were filming the Scorch trials movie. So far many people are pissed about it but honestly speaking, please give the cast time to think and make amends. Everyone makes mistakes and just because one person said they did doesn't mean everyone else is guilty. I just hope this matter would be resolved soon. They already got their punishment so not much more can be asked other then returning what was taken.I don't own most of the characters. James Dashner does and Wes Ball owns the movie, mostly.**

I woke up at around six the next morning. After a quick shower and grabbing some sandwiches and fruit from the kitchen, I sat munching my breakfast at the south doors waiting for Minho to come. When I was done drinking some milk he came jogging up to me. "I thought I was supposed to go with Ben today," I said and he shook his head. "Nah. Today is his off day. Besides the last time we actually ran together was like what, a few weeks ago?" He said. "It was actually a few days ago but yeah, whatever. Let's go running," I said and I sprinted into the Maze just as the doors squealed their way open.

My body was awash with adrenaline as I ran. Now I had gotten pretty good at navigating around the Maze. Sometimes I ran on my own which was not really encouraged in case you got lost or something happened to you. We decided to head back by around one in the afternoon. Ever since we found out on the situation on the Maze, we just decided to come back early. We had a sort of little picnic at one of the middle rings before heading back. "What is this supposed to be? A date in the Maze?" I asked and he laughed. "You can say that," he said as we started to walk. Couldn't exactly run with a full stomach. We made it back to the Glade in good time before bumping into a sullen faced Newt.

"What happened to you, Newt? You looked like someone klunked on your shuck face," Minho said. "Ben attacked Thomas today," he said and Minho's eyes widened. "Ben did what?" He blurted and Newt just shook his head. "Well, that shank got stung and attacked the new kid when he was out getting fertilizer in the dead heads. Now he's just screaming his head off in the Slammer," Newt said and Minho hung his head. "So he's going to get banished, right?" He asked and Newt nodded. "Yeah. By sundown today. Better get ready," Newt said and he walked away, his limping stronger than ever.

"Banished?" I asked as we started to make our way to the Slammer. "Yeah. That's what happens if a person gets stung. No cure once you get it," Minho said. Ever since I had gotten here I haven't actually seen anyone get stung or Banished but I heard it could get pretty nasty. As we headed to the Slammer, we heard some howls and yells that sounded like it had come from a wild animal. We walked closer and saw Ben moving around in the Slammer, his hands on his head and making wild sounds once in a while. His eyes were red and dark purple veins had sprouted all over his skin, standing out further on his skinny body.

It was hard to imagine he was a cheerful guy whom teased me often after or during a run by looking at him now. "Minho. Diana. You've got to listen to me," he said and Minho knelt near the door. "What is it, Ben? You attacked Thomas in broad daylight and almost killed that shank. How did you even get stung?" Minho demanded, gripping the bars of the Slammer. "It's him. He threw us in here. He helped them do it!" Ben yelled, flinging himself at the door. Minho backed away as Ben started rambling on what memories he had seen when he got stung.

For a while we just stood there hearing him ramble about Thomas being responsible for us being here and more trouble would follow him. After a while Minho led me away with Ben's howls coming behind us. I wanted to go to the Slammer and hold Ben's hand and will him to be better. "It's no use. They always end up getting worse," Minho said as we headed to the Homestead. "Of all the time you've been here, you guys haven't tried anything?" I asked and he shook his head. "No medicine. Nothing. It's not like Clint and Jeff have a medical degree or something. This is the only option," he said. "You're going to banish him to the Maze, aren't you?" I asked and he stopped at the door leading to the guys changing rooms.

"Yeah. It's best you don't see it," he said, closing the door behind him. For a while I just stood facing it like an idiot before going to the showers. After that, I sat on the bench outside watching the boys milling about doing their own things. Everyone seemed sullen on what had happened but obviously they were shocked on what happened. Ben was a fun guy and was a fun addition to our little community and him being a Runner like me meant a lot to me and most of all to Minho.

Minho came out after a while and sighed when he saw me waiting for him. "You really want to see it, huh?" he asked and when I nodded he pulled me up and led me to the shed. Some of the Keepers including Newt and Alby were there, bringing out some long sticks with a flat attached to its end. As we approached, Alby gave Minho a rope. "It's time. Bring him out," he said and when he saw me he frowned. "You shouldn't be seeing this," he said and I snorted. "He was my friend and since I've been here for a while, I aught to have the chance to see him go, don't I?" I said and he shrugged. "Well, you can follow Minho and see how it goes. But let me warn you, Banishing isn't something pleasant to watch," he said and they started to walk towards the still open doors.

"Come on. Doors are closing soon," Minho said as we headed to the Slammer. As we approached, we saw Ben just sitting inside like he was lost. "No. Please no. You've got to listen to me," he said. Minho just went in and pinned him to the ground, tying his hands behind his back. Outside on the ground there was a bag with Ben's things inside which Minho grabbed while leading Ben out. Ben turned to look at me and I saw his lips were purple and his eye red with a hint of madness. "Please, Diana. Help me," he pleaded and I shook my head, trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry, Ben," I said and Minho marched Ben towards the doors.

The other Gladers, including Thomas and Chuck who stood at a distance were gathered around the doors, the Keepers forming a semi circle around them. They looked at us grimly as Minho pushed a pleading Ben towards the doors. "You have to listen to me. Please. Minho!" He pleaded and Minho knocked him to his knees. He then took a knife from his pocket and I thought he might stab him or something, ending his misery there and then. Instead, Minho cut Ben loosed from his bonds and Ben collapsed on the ground.

Ben started to cry and he coughed out some blood into the dirt. "No no. Please don't. Please," the misery and sadness in his voice made me want to cry and scream and rush over to help him. Minho gave a look at him before throwing the bag into the Maze. As we stood there watching, the familiar rumble of the doors closing filled the air and whipped Minho's hair. Ben began to screech and back away. "Poles!" Alby shouted and all the Keepers lowered their poles at him, forcing him to his feet and into the Maze.

"Guys. Don't please. No please I'll get better. Listen to me!" He screamed and at that I saw Chuck turn away and walking back to the homestead. I watched as they pushed Ben further and further into the closing doors before he finally had no space and was forced into the Maze. As we watched the Keepers pull their poles back in, I watched as Ben helplessly watched and his screams filled the air before they were silenced by the closing doors.

For a while, we stood in silence and Alby looked at all of us. "He belongs to the Maze now," he said and everyone dispersed. As everyone started to walk away, I saw Thomas just staring at the now closed doors. I walked up to him and he looked at me like I was a hallucination. Guess he wasn't used to seeing a girl here. "You didn't think I did it, didn't you?" He asked me and I shrugged. "I don't know. But I hope that he was wrong," I said and he looked taken aback.

I started to walk away when he ran up to me. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked. "Diana," I replied. "You're the only girl here?" He asked and I turned and snapped at him, "Yeah. If you weren't blind, you would have noticed that by now." When I saw the look on his face I quickly apologized. "Sorry. I just lost a friend today. Maybe we can be friends? We're stuck here together after all," I said and at least he smiled and we shook hands before departing.

Dinner was a silent affair, everyone hunched over their meals and eating mechanically. Gally and a few other boys had gone to the wall where everyone's name was and Gally started to cross off Ben's name. The others surrounded him, torches in their hands, making it look like a funeral of a friend which it actually was.

That night, I just stared at the sky and Minho wrapped his fingers in mine. "Hey, you okay?" He asked and I sighed. "Do you think he will survive?" I asked and for a while he was silent. "Ben? No. No one ever survives the night in the Maze," he said. He pulled me as close as we can get with out separate sleeping bags and held me close. "Tomorrow I'm going to go with Alby into the Maze to check out whether Ben is still alive," Minho said and I squeezed his fingers. "Promise me you'll come back safe," I whispered and he pecked a kiss on my cheek. "Always," he said and as I drifted off to sleep, I felt like I had someone say that to me before many years ago.

 **Thank you reading this and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Trapped in the Maze

**This is the part where Minho and Thomas get stuck in the Maze. Diana doesn't participate in this since I felt that what happened in the Maze should be focused on Thomas and Minho. I don't own most of the characters. James Dashner owns them.**

The next day, I awoke to find that Minho had already gone. As I got up, I turned to see the doors screeching open and Newt standing at the entrance with Alby and Minho before they sprinted into the Maze. Since today I had no running, I helped Winston out in the barn, feeding some of the animals and mucking out the pens since that was the second best thing I could do. We had a little conversation for a while about his pigs that were going to have piglets soon before we were called for lunch.

After lunch, I just hung around with Frypan in the kitchen helping him wash up after lunch before we all headed as one to the South doors. We just stood there, waiting for Minho and Alby to return, whispering among each other. "What happens if they don't make it back in time?" Thomas asked Newt. "They will make it," Newt said. "Well, can't you send a rescue team after them?" He asked and Gally shook his head. "It's against the rules. It's either they make it back or they don't," Gally said. "I can go find them, I knew the Maze better then anyone except for Minho," I said but Newt pulled me back.

"We can't afford to lose anyone else," he said just as the loud roar of the doors closing filled the Glade. The winds that usually comes with the closing of the doors hits our faces like a slap and I shielded my face from it. As the wind died down, Thomas suddenly pointed into the Maze. "Wait a minute, something is out there," he said and I looked at where he was pointing at. Minho had emerged from the left and he was carrying something. I saw the thing he was carrying was Alby.

"Come on, Minho! You can do it! Come on!" Chuck yelled and the rest started to shout and encouraged him to hurry up. "Come on!" I screamed along with the others. I tried to sprint into the Maze but others held me back. "Don't be stupid, Diana. You're going to get yourself killed!" Gally said as he held me back. "Come on! You gotta leave him!" Gally shouted and I wanted to punch him. "Minho! Come on!" I screamed as I tried to break free. Just as the doors were almost closed, something crazy happened.

Thomas broke apart from the crowd and sprinted into the Maze. The others were shouting and grabbing at him but he was too quick. Very soon the doors closed with a bang behind him and everyone just stared at the doors with disbelieve. "That dumb shank just killed himself," a kid said and I hurled myself at the door. "No," I said as I sank to my knees. "Quit your crying. He's gone now. They're all gone," Gally said and I hurled myself at him, punching him in the face.

"I rather be with Minho in the Maze then be stuck here with you!" I screamed as he yelled and tried to throw me off. I felt a pair of thin hands grabbing me and pulling me off him. "Stop it! Both of you!" Newt snapped and I broke free, glaring at Gally, who whipped a smear of blood from his nose. He spat on the ground and stomped off. "Come on, Diana. Minho is the best Runner all of us. If anyone can survive the Maze,it's him," Newt said and he lead me to the Homestead.

At dinner, both of us just sat there staring at the potatoes on our plates. The others were just whispering among themselves on what might happen to them. Newt took my hand in his and stared at me with this brown eyes. "Hey, they're going to be alright, ok?" He said and I nodded silently. After dinner, I went to my usual sleeping place and crawled into my sleeping bag. I grabbed Minho's pillow and pulled it against my chest, sobbing silently. "Come back to me. I don't want to loose anything else," I whispered before falling into a fitful sleep.

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 A Gathering and A New Arrival

**Fun fact: Do you know that Maze runner was shot in less than two months in Lousiana? Pretty cool and the movie is so epic. I don't own most of the characters. James Dashner does.**

I gave up on sleeping and just sat watching the closed doors for hours. I stared until some Gladders had woken up and were gathering at the doors. I got up and joined Newt and Chuck who had actually camped there for the night with a few other guys. Newt waved at me and yawned as I sat down next to him. We just sat there, waiting for the first few rays of sunlight to trickle into the Glade and the doors started to open. "Come on guys. Wake up!" Chuck yelled at the sleeping boys who quickly leaped to their feet and gathered at the entrance. As we watched the doors open wide, we saw an empty path before us.

"Told you Chuck. They're not going to make it," Newt whispered and the boys started to walk back to the Homestead. I just stood there, staring and waiting when suddenly two figures holding a third person in between them came out from the path. "No way," Zart said and Chuck started to cheer. "Yeah!" He shouted as Minho and Thomas came with Alby. They looked like they've been through hell that night and they lowered Alby gently to the ground. "Wow, what happened? You guys alright?" Everyone started to ask and Chuck asked them, "So did you see a Griever?" "Yeah, we did," Thomas said but Minho interrupted. "He didn't just see one. He killed it," he said and all of us turned to look at Thomas, who looked really surprised.

"Get everyone together for a Gathering. You two get rested up and head to the Council hall. We'll take care of Alby," Newt told them and some boys lifted Alby and started to carry them to the med wing while the others sprinted off to tell the other about the Gathering. I followed Minho and Thomas, crossing my arm in his. He smiled and took my hand in his. "I thought I lost you back there," I whispered and he laughed weakly. "It's hard to get rid of me," he said and I just leaned against him all the way to the Homestead.

After a rushing breakfast, all of us where gathered in the meeting room, Gally standing in the middle with Minho, Frypan and Newt in corners of the room. Thomas sat in a stool way too small for him at the end of the room. "Things have changed," Gally said after everyone had quiet down. "First, Ben gets stung in broad daylight and now, you've killed a Griever," he said, looking at Thomas who just shrugged. "For three years, we've coexisted with these things and now, you've killed one of them. What does that mean for us?" Gally continued, his arms wide and eyes accusing at Thomas.

Newt sighed and detached himself from his post. "Well, what do you suggest we do?" He asked and Gally shrugged like it was so obvious. "He has to be punished," Gally said and the room erupted into shouts. Some were saying it wasn't fair and others were telling him to throw Thomas into the Slammer now. "You were there with him, Minho. What do you think?" Gally asked, turning to Minho, who still looked exhausted after his night in the Maze. "Of all the time we've been here, no one has ever seen a Griever. When I turned tail and ran, this dumb shank, stayed back and protect Alby," he said, pointing at Thomas, who sat in the stool awaiting his doom.

"Well, I don't know whether he was brave. Or stupid," he said and some people grinned. "But I say we need more of it. I say we make him a Runner," Minho finished his speech and everyone got up and started to protest. "A Runner? After last night? Cool !" People started to say and Chuck began to chant Thomas's name until he realized no one was listening and fell silent. "Ok. Fine! Go ahead! But there's one thing I know about the Maze! And is that you do not…" Gally started to yell when a familiar boom filled the Glade.

It was the sound of the Box coming up but it wasn't suppose to come up for another month. "What's that?" Thomas asked and Winston replied, "the Box. It's coming back up." "It shouldn't be!" Minho said and we all ran toward the Box which had screeched to a halt. Newt and Gally were staring at it like something was very wrong, which in fact was before opening the doors. Newt jumped inside and we all gathered around to see what it was. What we saw surprised all of us, especially me. There were no supplies, clothes or anything we usually get. Lying on the floor of the cage with black hair fanning around her was a girl.

"It's a girl," Newt said with disbelief looking at me and very one started to speak. "Another girl? About time! I've got dibs!" Some started to say before Newt told them to quiet down. "Shut your bloody mouths," he said and he bent down and pressed to fingers to her neck. "She's alive," he announced and some boys started to whisper again. "Strange. Why send a girl now?" Minho said as he held my hand. We watched as Newt tugged a paper from her fist and unrolling it. "She's the last one. Ever," he said and everyone just stared back at him. "What the shuck was that suppose to mean?" He wondered just as the girl gasped and opened her eyes.

Newt swore and stumbled backwards to the walls of the cage and everyone jumped backwards. She gasped like she was fighting for air before locking eyes on Thomas. "Thomas," she gasped before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. Everyone turned to look at Thomas who looked just as surprised as the rest of us. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Newt ordered everyone to get back to their jobs and asked Clint and Jeff to carry the girl to the med wing. We trailed behind them, the girl sleeping peacefully in their arms.

In the med wing they lowered her gently on the bed and the med jacks shooed us out for a while. In the room next to the girl was Alby whom they had strapped tightly onto the bed using rope. He had gone berserk when he woke up so that didn't leave the duo much of a choice. After a while we went in to see the girl still sleeping. "How is she?" Newt asked and Jeff shrugged. "I don't know, man. I only know as much as you do," he said. The girl seemed to be in a coma like state. "What does it mean, she is the last one? Without supplies, how long do you think we can last?" Jeff asked, his voice quivering and Newt tried to smile. "No one said that," he said but Jeff just looked at him, his eyes telling what most of us fear, she truly was the last thing to come out of that Box.

With that, Thomas walked out of the shed and Minho followed after him.I heard them whispering and talking before Minho finally came in alone. "What did you say to him?" I asked and he sighed. "He wants to go back into the Maze and look at the Griever," he replied and I almost gaped at him. "After what you two went through last night, you want to go back in?" I demanded and he sighed. "He said that may be a clue on how we could get out of here," he said and I slipped my fingers into his. "I'm coming with you," I said and he groaned. "It might be dangerous. I'm just asking Winston, Frypan and Zart to come with us," he said and I snorted. "I'm a runner. The Maze doesn't scare me. Someone needs to take care of them anyway," I said and he grinned. "Spoken like a true Runner," Minho smiled and he pecked a kiss on my forehead. "We'll meet him in the woods in an hour. Let's go fetch the others," he said and we went to find them.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 The metal cylinder and a cure

**Just for your information, we're coming to the middle of the story so it will be around another four to six chapters till this fanfiction is done. I don't own most of the characters. James Dashner owns the characters and Wes Ball the movies.**

After managing to get Winston away from his animals and Zart from the gardens, we met up with Thomas and Minho who had gone to tear Frypan from his kitchen outside the Map room. "These guys enough?" Minho asked and Thomas looked around at our collection of crew. He smiled and he said, "Alright. Let's go," he said and we started jogging towards the doors. We ran for a while, Minho mostly leading the way in the winding path of the Maze.

After around an hour of running, we stopped at a path where something was wedged in between the openings. Things that looked like guts and spilled brains and fluid were mushed and scattered on the floor. On top of the mess was some metal arms and a beeping sound was coming from inside the crack. The boys coughed and swore words of disgust as we approached. When we got nearer, I noticed a red blinking light inside the crack. "Hey, what's that?" Thomas asked and Minho walked over and thrust his arm into the crack.

He felt around for a while before grabbing onto something. He looked at us for a minute before shaking his head and tugged at the thing. Suddenly there was a great metal shriek and the arm sticking out of the crack retracted back. Minho jerked backwards the the others shouted with surprise. "I thought you said that thing was dead!" Frypan shouted. "Think that was a reflex?" Zart asked and Winston snorted, "You think?" "Come on, guys. Let's pull this thing out," Thomas said and we gathered around the metal arm and locked onto it.

"Ready. One. Two. Three!" Thomas shouted and we yelled as we pulled at the thing. A loud sound came from the crack and more mush came flowing from the arm and Frypan rolled backwards onto the ground. Thomas pulled him up and he grunted a thanks. As we tried not to gag at the disgusting scene in front of us, Minho stooped to the ground and lifted up what seemed to be the source of the beeping. A metal cylinder was jammed into the middle of what seemed to be the Griever's brain and I tried not to gag.

As Minho shook off some slime, he clasped a hand on one end of the cylinder and pulled, the metal coming free from the brain like thing. A disgusting slurp came from it and he dropped it to the ground, his face filled with disgust. Minho turned the cylinder around and as we gathered around, we saw the number seven flashing red behind a glass panel on it. "What do you think it is?" I asked and he shook his head. "I think we should head back. I don't want to meet more of this guy's friends," Frypan said and Minho nodded. "He's right. We should head back," he said and tucking the cylinder into his pack we started to run back to the Glade.

When we got back, Minho called for a Gathering with the Keepers and Newt. As they headed off to the Meeting room, I walked over to the med bay and walked over to Clint and Jeff. "How is she doing?" I asked and Jeff shook his head. "Still as dead as ever," he said as he pressed a hand on her head. "She seems fine and everything. Wonder what's she waiting for?" He wondered just as she gasped and sat up straight like a board.

Clint shouted and backed into the wall and Jeff nearly slammed into the cabinet. "Hey. Easy," I said as she looked around wildly. "Where am I? Who are you people? Why can't remember anything?" She demanded as we tried to calm her down. "Don't worry. You're safe. All of us can't remember either. You've been in a coma for a few days," I started to reach to her but she slapped my hand away. "Get away from me!" She screamed and she bolted out of the med room.

"Bloody shuck shank," I swore as we raced out of the med bay. I heard the others screaming and yelling in shock and her yells filling the area. "You go get Minho and the others," I told the med jacks and they sped off to the Meeting room. I ran into the Glade towards the Tower, a tall wooden structure at the west corner of the Glade. The others had started gathering around it and I could see her thin but tall frame climbing up the stairs.

"You get down here right now!" Gally shouted as she finally reached the top. "Leave me alone!" She shouted and just then a large rock came from the sky. "Take cover!" Gally yelled and the boys scattered. I decided to stand at the sidelines and watch as they grabbed pots and boxes to cover their heads from the girl's assault as they tried to coax her down. Some yelled at her that they came in peace while Gally just shouted threats to her. Even Newt had joined the party and he grinned at me from under a large piece of wood.

Just then, Minho and Thomas came running to us with Clint and Jeff at their heels. "What's going on?" Thomas asked and Chuck laughed. "That girl is awesome!" He laughed and he pointed at the direction of the Tower. Soon, Thomas went there and shouted at her. When she continued her assault of rocks, he shouted his name and she suddenly stopped. "Okay, I'm going to head up there alright?" He said and her black head disappeared.

He climbed up and after a few minutes of talking Newt called up to them. "Just give us a few minutes," Thomas replied and everyone started to scatter. "Is that what all girls are like?" Frypan asked and I punched him the arm. He groaned and headed back to his kitchen while the rest of us just walked back to the med room. We gathered around Alby, who was panting and heaving raged breaths. It has been almost two days since he been like this and without a cure, we might have to Banish him or worse.

"What are we going to do to him?" I asked and Newt shook his head. "We have to expect the worse," he said. As we sat down watching Alby shake and groan, Thomas and the girl, whom he introduced as Theresa came in. "I had these in my pocket. I think they can help Alby get better," she said as she handed them to Newt. "Well, we don't even know what this is. For all we know, this thing could kill him," he started to say but Thomas stopped him. "Come on Newt, look at him. He's already dying. Now tell me whether this thing can possibly make him any worse," Thomas said and Newt looked at us.

Seeing there wasn't really an option, we nodded in agreement and he sighed. "Alright," he said and he handed the syringe over to Thomas, who walked over to Alby and positioned the needle over Alby's heart. As Thomas turned to look at us, Alby's eyes shot wide open and he grabbed Thomas's arm. His eyes were black and he held Thomas in an iron grip. "It was you. You should't be here!" He yelled and the others had to wrestle Thomas from his grip. "NO!" Alby shouted and the others tried to pin him down as Thomas tried to inject the substance into him.

Theresa grabbed the syringe from Thomas and slammed the needle into his chest with a cry. Alby stopped struggling and collapsed on the bed, his breathing slowing down and less heavy. Thomas clutched his chest with shock and Newt looked at us. "From now on, someone stays here with him around the clock," he snapped and we just nodded. Just then, Gally came in and collected Thomas to be put in the Slammer. Clint and Jeff came over to check him and we headed out.

"So what did you guys discussed at the meeting?" I asked Minho. "I showed Thomas the Map room and told him about us unable to find a way out. He seems determined that there is a way using that metal cylinder we found just now, so I'm taking him to the outer ring tomorrow," he said and I just clung close to him. "I'm coming with you," I said and he shook his head. "It's too dangerous. Its better for just two people to go," he objected but I put a finger to his lips. "I know the Maze as well as you do. I want to find a way out of this hellhole as much as Thomas," I replied and he took my hand and pressed it to his face. "Fine shank. Get some rest. We've got a long run ahead of us tomorrow," he said.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction and reviews would be very much appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Griever Hole

**I was reading a fanfiction about a Shadowhunter and Harry Potter crossover and I came across the word N.E.W.T. For those who have read Harry Potter, it means Nastily Exhauting Wizarding Test. When I saw it , I was like, Newt... Shuck my rambling and enjoy this chapter!**

I woke up early the next day and went for breakfast first while Minho went to collect Thomas from the Slammer. After grabbing a Runner backpack and extra shoes for Thomas, I leaned against the walls munching on an apple until I saw them approaching from a distance. Chuck had brought Thomas food earlier so he was pretty pumped now. He smiled at me and I tossed the backpack and shoes at him. "Here's your running kit. So you're officially a Runner now, huh?" I smiled and he replied, "Guess so." "Welcome to the Runners," I said and we shook hands at that. We stood there waiting for the doors to open and when they finally do, Minho grinned and shouted, "Let's go!"

We ran into the Maze, making our way through the inner and middle sections before reaching the outer rings in a good few hours. Thomas was a pretty good Runner and was even faster than me. We jogged for about an hour until we reached Section 7 where the number seven was painted in red on the walls. As we walked down the open doors, Minho realized something was wrong. "That's strange. This section wasn't supposed to be opened for another week," he said as we passed by a set of open doors. It was true since today another section was supposed to be opened but we continued jogging until we reached the area where the blades sat.

"What is this place?" Thomas wondered aloud and Minho grinned. "We call them blades," he said and we made our way down the path with rusty metal slabs standing around us. After a while, we spotted a pile of rags lying near one Blade. As Minho picked it up and examined it, Thomas knelt beside. "That's Ben's, isn't it?" He asked and Minho nodded, letting the bloody shirt drop to the ground. "Yeah. The Grievers must have dragged him down here," he said and as they stood up, we heard a clicking noise.

As we stood there wondering where it was coming from, Thomas whirled Minho around and grabbed the metal cylinder from his backpack. There was a strange clicking sound coming from it and as he held it, Thomas said, "I think it's showing us the way." He started walking North and we just followed him and then we came to a large opening. We walked down a long bridge of concrete towards a large metal wall. The initials WICKED were written in black on the walls in block letters. "Have you been here before?" Thomas asked and we shook our heads. "No," Minho said. "I didn't even know this place existed," I said and he squeezed my hand.

As we walked down, we soon came face to face with a wall. "Arghh. It's no use. It's just another dead end," Minho started to say just as the cylinder stopped clicking and a dying sound like a switch being turned off came out. The number had changed from red to green and the wall started to rumble open. We backed away as another three doors started to rise to reveal a metal hole which was sealed off. As we approached the hole, Minho wiped a hand at the bottom of the opening. It came away with slime. "Grievers," he said and just then a red light started blinking from within the opening.

A large beam came out and swopped up and down our bodies and I realized it was scanning us. "Shuck, it's scanning where we're Grievers," I said just as a loud boom filled the air. "Oh shuck, we gotta get out of here," Minho said and he started to turn. "Toss it to me," he yelled at Thomas, who tossed the cylinder and Minho stuff it into his backpack. "Comes, we gotta go!" Minho yelled just as the doors started to slam one by one on top of us. We ran down the concrete bridge to see the walls shifting and changing before our eyes. "Come on, this way or we'll get trap! Come on!" Minho yelled as we reached the area where the Blades were and we started running down the path, the metal slabs that had never moved an inch before started to create a wall of steel, sealing us from Thomas. "Come on, Thomas! Get over here!" I yelled as we tried to reach Thomas but the Blades we closing too quickly. With a yell, Thomas managed to cross to our section and we sprinted to the opening of section seven.

We skidded to a halt as the ground beneath us began to shake and roar and a slab of concrete began its decent to the ground. "Oh shuck!" I screamed as we scrambled to get away from it and as we ran Minho yelled. "Come on! Don't look back!" He yelled and as I turned my head around, I saw the ground lifting and shifting like a car moving its gears. We scrambled to an opening and we jumped in, crawling our way through and managed to get to the other side just as it slammed shut behind us. For a while we just lay there staring at the wall and Thomas collapsed to the ground with a sigh.

After resting for a while, we ran all the way back to maze in fear of the sections changing while we were still inside. As we entered the Glade, the other Gladers had gathered around the doors and were looking stunned as the rumbling and shifting of the walls can still be heard. "What the bloody hell is going on out there?" Newt asked and Thomas was about to answer when Minho started saying, "We found an opening, something I've never seen before. I think that's where the Grievers go during the day." "Wait, are you saying you've found the Grievers home? And you want us to go into there?" Chuck asked and Thomas replied, "Their way in could be our way out, Chuck."

"Yeah, and looks what happening out there now. Thomas doesn't know what's he's doing and getting us into, as usual," Gally snapped from behind and we all turned, exasperated with him. "At least I went out there. What have you done, Gally? Besides rotting behind this walls all this time!" Thomas snapped, rounding up to Gally. Gally fumed and his eyebrows knitted together more than ever. "Let me tell you something, Greenie," he spat the word like it was poison, "You've been here three days. I have been here for three years!" "Yeah and you're still here, Gally! So what does that tell you?!" Thomas shouted and they would have continued their argument if Theresa hadn't interrupted. "Hey guys! It's Alby! He's awake," she said.

Gally cast a dirty look at Thomas before storming off and we walked towards the medical room. I saw Gally walking towards the other Runners, who had quit yesterday morning after Gally talked them out of it, leaving me, Minho and Thomas as the only Runners. "Shuck those shanks," I said and Minho wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He looked so tired and stressed after all that has happened this few days. "We don't need them. At least there is us and Thomas," he said and we ducked into the med room.

Alby was sitting on the bed, arms crossed over his bare chest. Newt came over to him and sat on the bed. "Hey, man. You alright? We might have found a way out of the Maze," he said and Alby grunted. "We can't," he whispered, the words barely audible but shocking to us. "Wait, what you mean?" Thomas asked, kneeling next to Alby. "We're trapped here," Alby replied. "Why do you say that?" Newt asked and Alby whispered, "I remember." That word stung my brain and we all looked at each other. "What do you remember?" Thomas pressed on and Alby sniffed. "You," Alby replied, face was contorted with pain and sadness as he turned to look at Thomas. Tears started to roll down his cheeks and his breaths stronger. "You were always their favorite, Thomas," he said as he started to shed tears. "How could you let the do this to us? Why did you come here?" Alby whispered before putting his head into his hands and crying.

As Newt bent over to comfort him, we heard yells coming from outside and as we rushed outside, the Glade was in chaos. "What's happening?" Minho demanded as Winston came running past us, torch in hand. "It's the doors. They aren't closing," he panted as he headed off. Fear was starting to come to me as we rushed to the South doors. They were wide open and people had gathered around all the doors surrounding the Maze. As we stood there, Thomas bent over to Chuck and told him to go hide in the Council Hall. Gally was shouting orders for the others to go hide in the woods just as shrieks filled the Glade and I turned to see several Grievers whirring and clicking their way towards the Glade. "Okay, everybody hide!" Thomas yelled and we ran for our lives.

 **Thank you for reading and review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Griever Attack

**Without further delay, may I present Chapter 14. Happy reading!**

We scattered throughout the Glade, the cries of boys getting attacked filling the air. "Come on, this way, Diana!" Minho shouted to me and he grabbed my arm and we ran towards the shed with Newt and Frypan. "What are we getting?" I panted as we burst through the doors. "Weapons," he said and he pulled out a box of weapons and he pointed to a wall. "Grab anything you can," he said and I grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows and shoved some knives into my pockets. As we ran out, a Griever slammed it way towards us past some trees. I threw a knife at it and it howled as we attacked.

After we killed it, we ran towards Thomas and the others, who were getting cornered by a Griever. Minho threw his spear at it and I shot some arrows at it. It howled and we distracted it long enough to make it into the Council hall. Chuck was standing outside, a lantern in his hand and we spilled in, barricading ourselves inside. We just stood there in silence, the cries of dying boys filling the air. Minho took my hand and squeezed it and for a while my fear evaporated.

We heard a Griever outside, sniffing the ground before it climbed up onto the roof. "Quick, go to the door," Thomas whispered and we silently made our way to the door. Suddenly, the Grievers tail pierced the rood and grabbed the pole holding the roof up, pulling it out. The roof collapsed on us, burying us under a mass of straw and wood. Coughing, I got up and everyone was starting to get back to their feet, the med jacks helping Alby up.

"Stay away from the walls!" Thomas shouted just as the Griever struck the wall it its tail and slammed two boys aside. It smashed a hole in the wall and the claw on its tail grabbed hold of Chuck. He yelled and screamed as he was grabbed into the air and Thomas and Newt grabbed onto him. "Hold on Chuck!" Thomas yelled and Chuck replied sarcastically, "No shit." Alby, who had been standing there watching gave a yell and charged at it, hacking the tail to the ground and shouting as it withdrew itself.

"You okay?" Alby asked Chuck, who had been thrown to the ground after his attack on it. "Yeah, thanks Alby," Chuck replied, looking pale after the assault. As Alby turned around, the Griever thrust its tail back in and snatched Alby in its claws. "Alby!" All of us yelled and Thomas lunged at him, grabbing his arms as he was pulled into the air. "Thomas, get them out of here," Alby said before he was snatched away. "No!" Thomas yelled as Newt grabbed him and yelled in his ear. "It's too late! He's gone!" He yelled as he tried to drag Thomas out. Minho grabbed my arm and led me out with the rest of the survivors.

All around us was chaos. The buildings were all on fire and shouts and screams echoed through the night. "Our Glade," Frypan whispered as we looked at our desolated home. As looked at the destruction surrounding us, I spotted three figures approaching us in the smoke. As they came into focus, I saw Gally leading two boys towards us, his face contorted with rage. "Gally," Thomas started to say before Gally punched him in the face. Minho and Frypan yelled and grabbed Gally, who struggled and swore.

Gally spat. "It's all his fault. He was sent to destroy us, and now he has. Look around Thomas. Look around!" Gally yelled."It's not his fault Gally!" Newt shouted. As we tried to hold Gally back from assaulting Thomas further, Thomas took the syringe that had been attached to the Griever tail and held it up. "He's right," he whispered and Theresa touched his arm. "Thomas?" She asked and he looked at her, his eyes sad. "I have to remember," he said and as she started to say his name he plunged the syringe into his stomach.

"Woah! Thomas!" I yelled as the rest forgot about Gally and dashed to his side. Thomas was spamsing and shaking on the ground and Theresa called Chuck to get the other syringe. He gave it to her and she sank the needle into his chest, slowing down his breathing until he looked almost peaceful. For a while we stood watching him as he slept before Gally snapped us out of our reverie. "Throw him in the Slammer!" He shouted and the two boys who had been with him earlier started to make their way towards him.

I drew out my bow and arrows and pointed at them. "Shuck you Gally," I hissed and he glared at me. "You want to protect this shank after all that he has done?" He demanded and I nodded. "If you want to get him, you have to go through me," I said and the others shouted and surrounded Thomas, forming a tight circle around him. Theresa knelt by Thomas's side, stroking his hair and whispering to him. The other survivors had started to emerge from the smoke and ruin of the Glade and approached us.

"Look at them. Defending the ones who caused us our home!" Gally shouted and some of them shouted and advanced to us. "Come on! We're all Gladers here. Now is not the time to fight among each other!" Newt said and Minho stepped forward. "It wasn't them who did it. Who made the Grievers? It was those shanks who threw us in here. Thomas is just a kid? You think he can do this sort of thing to us?" He demanded and Gally snorted.

"Didn't you read that note that came up with that girl? She's the last one EVER! And now look around us! They caused all of this to happen. If Thomas hadn't run into the Maze and killed that Griever, maybe none of this would have happened. And as for you, you little bitch," he snarled at Theresa, "you're going to join your boyfriend in Banishment!" He shouted and some of the boys pumped their fists in the air. Others like Winston and Jeff just stood there, watching us like they agreed to us but were scared to admit.

"Those who oppose my authority will get at Banished at sundown tomorrow! So anyone of you shanks care to join them?" He asked and silence filled the air. He turned to us and glared. "Newt. Minho. You're Keepers and leaders of the Glade and now you want to side those traitors? And as for you," he gave me a dirty look. "The Creators made a mistake sending you here to corrupt Minho's mind," he spat and at that I flung myself at him. "Don't you dare to talk about me like that! I never asked to be sent here!" I screamed as I pounded at his face, bone crunching under a fist. He yelled and kicked me in the stomach, sending me rolling to the ground.

I tried to get back up just as Minho came and stood in between us. "Stop it, Gally! You had no right to say that to her!" He snapped and Newt helped me to my feet. "Fine, Gally. You win," he said and I stared at him in disbelief. "What?" I gasped and Gally grinned. "Throw those two into the Slammer," he said and two boys carried a still limp Thomas and dragged Theresa to the Slammer. "As for you guys, I'm watching you," he said and he walked off with his minions flanking him. "You can't possibly buy that shuck faced shanks klunk, " I snapped as Newt released me.

"No, we don't," Minho said and I gaped at him. "Then why did you say that earlier? Unless of course, you had a plan all along," I said, the thought dawn in onto me and he smiled weakly. "Remembered that Alby recalled about his life before he came here after he got Stung by the Griever in the Maze? Maybe that was why Thomas did it to himself. To get back his memories," he said and I nodded. "At least that shank had the brains and balls to do it," I said. "So what are we going to do now? We can't just wait until sundown tomorrow and watched them get Banished into the Maze. Bet we will be Gally's next target," Chuck said and Newt just groaned.

"We're going to bloody sit outside the Slammer and wait for him to wake up. Hopefully after his little stunt back there he can remember something. Anything actually would be helpful by this bloody point in time," he said and we slowly made our way to the Slammer. As we walked, Minho just took my hand in his and we walked in silence for a while hand in hand. "That was brave of you, standing up for that shank like that," he said and I sighed. "There's something about that kid. Maybe he is our ticket out of here," I said and he squeezed my hand.

As we reached the Slammer, we saw Theresa inside, her blue eyes wide and furious on what had happened. She looked up at us and for a while we just looked in silence. "Thanks for standing up for us," she said and I just grunted in response. "Theresa, you said Thomas's name like you knew him from somewhere before coming here. Can you remember anything? Anything at all?" Newt asked and she shook her head. "Can't remember a thing that happened before coming here. Just had some weird dreams about water and some woman in a white coat saying "WICKED is good" all the time," she replied.

That phrase that she said made me shiver. Who says phrase like that? Sounds like some cult or whatever. Theresa just sighed and sat down, her hand on Thomas's head. He looked so at peace and she smiled as she stroked his head. "You seem pretty close to him," I said and she smiled. "Just looking at him gives me peace. I don't know why I remembered his name, but I know that he meant something important to me before I was sent here," she said and after that we just fell asleep one by one with the exhaustion. Minho pecked me on the lips before we settled down. "Promise me you will always stay with me," I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. "Always," he whispered and we fell asleep holding each other.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15 Into the Griever Hole

**Today I'm going to finish posting all the chapters for this story. So this is the two part finale of Into the Maze. I will add an epilogue at the end. Thank you for all of you Gladers who have read this fanfiction. Enjoy!**

Thomas woke up around mid morning the next day. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Theresa's big eyes staring at him, a smile on her face. "Hey. You alright?" She whispered and he lifted his head up as if he wanted to kiss her. "What the hell were you thinking?" Chuck snapped at him in a very un-Chuck like way. All of us were gathered around the slammer, starring at Thomas as he sat up and straightened himself. "What happened?" He asked and Newt shook his head. "Gally took control of the Glade. He has everyone convinced that you were the cause of last night, including Alby's death," he said. "We either join him or we will be Banished with you by afternoon," he finished and Thomas just stared to the ground.

"Well, Gally's right for once," he muttered and we all stared at him in response. "What are you talking about?" Minho asked, his head cocking to one side. "This isn't a trap. It's all just a test. We were all sent here for a reason," he said and we just looked confused. "It all started when we were kids've been here. At first it was just a few people but then people started to disappear like clockwork. I thought that you were dead but all along you were here and I was watching from the other side. The people who put us here, I worked with them," Thomas said and I wondered how could a kid like him help adults create a nightmarish hell to send teenagers into.

"And so were you," he continued, looking at Theresa, whose eyes had gone wide. "What?" She whispered and he nodded. "Theresa, we did this to them," he said and she shook her head, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "No. It can't be true," she whispered but he just nodded. "Yeah, we did. This is all our fault," he said and Newt shook his head. "No, it isn't," Newt said and Thomas looked up at him. "Those people before the Maze, the people we were, don't exist anymore. What matters now is that we stick together and get out of this Maze," he said and Thomas just looked to the ground. "If I hadn't killed the Griever and went out into the Maze, Alby would be still alive," he said and Newt just stared at him in the eye.

"If Alby were here, he would have told you the very same thing. Now pick your arse up and finish what you started. Because if you don't, Alby's death would have been for nothing," he said and Thomas nodded and looked around at us. "Well, we have to get through Gally first," he said and Minho grinned. "I think I can manage that," he said and he gathered us around and told us the plan.

At the time of the Banishment, we gathered around the open doors. Two poles had been erected and I stood next to Minho, my hand in his. We had our backpacks on and he had a knife in his hand. "You ready?" He asked and I let out a deep breath. "As I will ever be," I said and I turned to see the others already in position and Chuck was standing at the side carrying our supplies. Thomas was being dragged by two boys and Theresa by another. The two boys dumped him to the ground where he lay still and the other held Theresa roughly by the arm.

"It's a shame. But it has to be done," Gally said as he slide his knife into his pocket. "Gally. This doesn't feel right man. What if Thomas is right? Maybe he can get us home," Winston said and Gally shook his head. "We are home. When these two are gone, everything goes back to the way it was," he said and Theresa snorted. "So you're just going to Banish us and hope everything returns to normal?" She snapped and he glared at her. "This is not a Banishment. It's an offering," he said and he eyes went wide as the boy started to tied her hands to the pole. "What? Wait, Gally what are you doing?" She cried out and he whirled around at her. "You think I'm just going to let Thomas back into the Maze after what he has done? Look around you!" He yelled at the Gladers. "Look at our Glade!" He gestured towards the burning ruins of our home. "Don't you see? This is the only way," he shouted and Theresa snorted. "Are you even listening to this? He's crazy," she said and he just snapped, "Would you shut up?"

"You think this is going to make things better? They're going to keep coming back until you are all dead!" She shouted and Gally lifted his hand like he wanted to slap her but he didn't. "Shut up! Tie him up!" He ordered the two boys who were standing beside Thomas. Gally whirled around when he saw them standing motionless. "ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID TIE HIM UP!" He yelled and as they stooped down to grab him Thomas elbowed them in the guts and knocked them to the ground. I slammed a pole into their heads and they lay motionless in the ground.

Minho stood behind Gally with a sword in his hand, pointing at him and Gally glared at him. "You're full of surprises, aren' you?" He said as we gathered around Thomas. Newt had cut Theresa free and handed her a long knife. "It's still not too late. You can still come with us," he said and Gally snorted. "Don't listen to him, guys. He's just trying to scare you," he said and Thomas snapped. "You think we're not scared. Well, I'm scared. But I rather die out there the stay here. We were put in here. Trapped here," he said and a few boys shuffled their feet.

"But I know we can make it out of here," he said and for a while everyone just looked at each other. Slowly some boys broke off from the group, including Winston and Jeff, who muttered sorry to Gally, who stared at him in surprise. "You can still do this," Thomas pleaded to Gally, who looked at him defiantly before saying, "Good luck against the Grievers." With that, we just turned around and started to run.

We ran and ran until some of them couldn't take it. We stopped and rested for a while before running again. Newt had trouble with his limp and trailed behind us but other then that, we soon made our way to the outer ring. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as I ran through the Maze for what I hoped was my last time. We stopped outside the concrete bridge leading to the Griever hole and Thomas peered through as we heard some roars from Grievers. "Grievers?" Chuck asked and he nodded. "Shuck," he said and Thomas turned to face us.

"I know this seems impossible, but once we get in there we fight our way out. Or we die trying. Ready?" He asked as he slammed his pole onto the ground and I clutched my spear tightly. We all nodded and he pumped his fist into the air. "Let's go!" He shouted and we charged inside, yelling as we slammed our spears into the Griever. "Push! He yelled as we pushed it over the edge. As we did so, the key was knocked from Chuck who cried out and ran to grab it before he almost fell into the depths below.

A cry came as a boy was flung over the side and down into the abyss below. We grunted and yelled as we managed to push the Griever over only to see more coming from the darkness. Theresa and Chuck had ran over to the wall, which had opened up and now revealed the Griever hole. As they stood there, a buzzing sound came and a panel with numbers appeared on it. "Thomas! We need a code! Eight numbers!" Theresa shouted. "The sequence to the Maze. Hey Minho! What's the sequence?!" Thomas shouted and Minho shouted, "What?!" "What's the sequence to the Maze?!" Thomas yelled and Minho began to shout the numbers. As he was doing so, a Griever fell from above and pinned him under, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Minho!" I screamed as he struggled to get free. Without warning, Jeff broke off from us and charged at it, yelling as he plunged his spear into its flesh. It howled and released Minho long enough for him to escape but it grabbed Jeff by his midsection. "Jeff!" Winston yelled as Jeff was dragged away to his doom, his screams filling the air. "Minho!" Theresa yelled and as he continued to shout the numbers, we fended off the Grievers before whirring sound came for, the panel and the door whirled open. The doors began to slam down onto the Grievers and as one tried to run towards the hole, Thomas threw his spear into it with a cry and it got crushed under a slab of concrete.

It's guts and slime spewed out from under and as we started to cheer and grimaced at the disgusting sight, the metal door swallowed us up into darkness.

 **So the next chapter will be posted in a few hours so be patient and wait for it. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16 WICKED lab and freedom

**So here is the final chapter of Into the Maze. Thank you so much to all of you who read this fanfiction and a shoutout to all of you who reviewed. There will be an epilogue and in it there will be a little surprise for you guys. Thank you for being with me on this shucking awesome ride and may I present to you the last chapter. Enjoy!**

As we shouted and tried to figure out what was happening, a door whooshed open behind us and we stumbled out, squinting in the white light. We were in a long hallway with pipes running along the sides. Sounds of gas sounded around us and we walked down the hallway in silence, the lights blinking above us. As I looked at our collection of survivors, I realized there weren't even ten of us. Only me, Minho, Newt, Thomas, Theresa, Frypan, Winston, Chuck and a kid named Jack had survived form our initial number of fifty Gladers. "We made it," Minho breathed as he clutched me and I just leaned into him as we walked.

We soon reached the end of a passage and there was a door with the sign "EXIT" in flashing letters as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Seriously?" Frypan snorted and I just rolled my eyes. Thomas place his hand on the handle and opened it. The door swung ajar and the sound of an alarm blaring filled the hall. Shattered glass was scattered across the floor and people lay dead around the hall. I tried not to look at a dead scientist as we passed, trying to avoid blood and glass.

At the right side was a room where two bodies lay under sheets. They looked so cold and dead even though I couldn't see their faces. Minho put an arm around me and led me away. As we entered what looked like a control room, we saw many men and women in white lab coats lying dead across the room. We slowly walked over and Newt looked at a screen showing the Gladers who had stayed behind in the Glade. "So they were watching us," he said as he shook his head as he was hoping that it wasn't real.

Thomas and Theresa were staring at each other from the shattered screens on either side of the room. Thomas slowly looked down on the panel and pressed a blinking red button. Suddenly the big screen came to life and a woman of around fifty appeared, her hair pulled back in a tight bun and her face showed years of age and sorrow. "Hello. My name is Doctor Ava Paige. I am the Director of Operations for the World in Catastrophe Killzone Department. If you're watching this, you have succeeded the Maze trials. I'm sure you are confused, scared even. You may not remember, but the sun has scorched our world," she spoke and images of a world on fire and dead people flashed before our eyes.

"Billions of lives lost to the Sun flares. But what came after was worse," she continued and I wondered what could be worse than the world being engulfed in flames. "We call it the Flare. A deadly virus that attacks the brain. It is deadly. Incurable," she said and the image of a man shouting with black veins and blood flowing from his mouth being pinned down by doctors flashed on the screen. "Or so we thought," she said and the man disappeared from the screen. Minho took my hand in his and we just stared at the woman.

"In time a new generation emerged that could survive the virus. Suddenly there was hope for a cure. But the young would have to be tested. Even sacrificed. You may not understand now, but you're very important," she said as we stared in disbelief. "Unfortunately things have changed. Time is running out and the need for a cure is even greater. I wish I can be here to congratulate you but unfortunately it's too late for me. But not for you," she said as men started to enter the building and shooting everyone in it. "The world outside awaits you. And remember," she said as she pulled out a gun and pointed it at her own head. "WICKED is good," she said and she shoot herself in the head. We looked away as she did so and as we turned, Thomas stared at the remains of an office where a woman lay dead.

Suddenly, the doors opened and light streamed in from the outside. "It's it over?" Chuck asked and we all wondered whether we are truly free. "So what now?" Newt asked and Thomas looked at him and shook his head. "I don't know," he whispered but he looked at the door and said, "Let's get out of here." As we started to walk out to the world outside, a familiar voice called out, "No!" We whirled around to see Gally standing in the room, a metal crylinder in his hand and a gun in the other. "Gally," Thomas started to say but Theresa stopped him. "Don't. He's been Stung," she said and Gally dropped the cylinder into the floor with a clang. "We can't leave," he sobbed and I saw his hands were shaking badly and his face contorted with pain. "Gally, we're free. We made it," Thomas said, his hands in front of him.

"Free?" Gally spat. "You think we're free out there?" He said, pointing towards the open door. "No. There's no escape from this place,"Gally said as he pointed the gun at Thomas. "Hey Gally. Listen to me. You're not thinking straight," Thomas said as we backed away slightly. I felt Minho stiffened as his hand wrapped tighter into his spear. "I belong in the Maze. We all do," Gally sobbed and Minho cried out as he threw the spear at Gally just as a bang filled the room. Gally gasped as he stared at the spear sticking out of his chest like a prop and he gasped for air as he sank to the ground, the light dying in his eyes.

For a while we just stared in disbelief at what had happened just as Chuck whispered, "Thomas?" We turned to see blood blooming dark red across his chest and Thomas caught him before he sank to the ground. "No. No. Chuck. Don't. We've made it out. We can go home," Thomas begged as he held onto the young boy. Chuck wheezed and gasped as his fingers uncurled over small wooden doll which he placed in Thomas hand. "Take it," he gasped as Thomas fingers closed around it.

"No Chuck. You're going to give it to them yourself," Thomas said and Chuck grabbed his hand tightly, his face red. "Thank you Thomas. Thank you," he whispered before he let out a sigh. His body went limp in Thomas's arms and he shook him. "Chuck? Chuck! No!" Thomas yelled as he grabbed onto Chuck's body. I put my face into Minho's chest and sobbed as he held me and bowed his head low in respect to our lost friend. "I'm so sorry, Chuck. No dammit!" Thomas yelled as dark figures appeared from outside and ran towards us.

"Thomas," Theresa whispered as the men grabbed us and shouted for us to get out. We turned and ran, Minho holding onto me and as I turned around, I saw Thomas screaming and crying as he tried to drag Chuck's body with him. As we exit the tunnel, bright light hit my face like a punch and I shielded my eyes from its strong rays. We piled into a helicopter waiting for us and all around us I saw nothing but sand. Thomas was tossed into the helicopter and one of the men lifted his face mask down and yelled, "You kids alright?"

We just sat as the helicopter started to take off. "Don't worry. You're safe now,"He said as we lifted into the air and started to move. We leaned over to the window to see the view and we stared in shock and disbelief as we saw our Glade in the middle of a large complex that was the Maze. As we flew past it, I caught a glimpse of the words Site A written on the outer wall. I collapsed against the wall of the helicopter and just clung onto Minho, who looked as shocked as all of us.

"Relax kid. Everything is going to change," the guys said as we started to head out. I held onto Minho, who just stared at the window and watched the world pass around us. As we flew, we saw nothing but destroyed buildings sunk into sand without any signs of life. The world was desolated. "I can't believe we made it out. The world seems so damaged and lifeless," I whispered. "Hopefully this guys can help our lives get better," Minho said and he leaned in and kissed me for a while. "Teenagers," the guy snorted and we broke apart. We eventually fell asleep holding onto each other as the helicopter soared through the air and into the dust.


	17. Epilogue of Into the Maze

Doctor Ava Paige sat in her desk, a man in a black coat staring at her from a screen, his arms crossed. "How many survivors?" She asked and he smiled. "Not bad. Almost ten of them made it out," he said and she shifted through some papers. "Good. I wasn't expecting so many survivors. But still, the more the merrier," she said as she got up and walked towards him.

"Is the girl still alive?" She asked and the man nodded. "Yeah. Still with the boy as we hoped to happen," he said and she smiled. "Very well. Prepare for their arrival and separate her and Theresa from the rest of them," she said and the man frowned. "Are you sure we should do this? Even with her memories she won't be of any use to us, unlike Theresa," he said and the woman just nodded.

"With her memories, still may create disturbances between them. With this perhaps if anything were to happen and they escape, they won't survive for long if she were to have knowledge that would tear them apart," she said and the man nodded. "As you wish, Doctor Paige," he said and as he turned to move away, she called out. "Treat them well," she said and he switched the screen off. "Well, what did the doctor want, Janson?" The man with him asked and he snorted. "Just wants to have one of the subjects memory revived. Let's just see how dangerous memories can be," Janson grinned as they walked down the room filled with the lifeless bodies of teenagers hanging around them.

 **Diana and the Gladers will return in**

 **Into the Scorch**

 **So Gladers! Tomorrow I will release a new story entitled Into the Scorch. It's based mostly on the Scorch Trials movie so if you haven't watched it yet, I advise you not to read as it may contain a lot of spoilers ( actually, it does contain a lot of spoilers ). Hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction and thank you so much for reviewing and reading this story. I'm angelcarstairs4679, and the Maze was just the beginning. Have an awesome day!**


	18. News on sequel

**Btw the sequel to Into the Maze and Into the Scorch is finally out as I have watched the movie so here it is! Its called Into the Cure. Thank you for waiting patiently all these years and hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
